


everybody wanna know, how it feel

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [11]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Alex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex spent all of dinner wanting to rip off Henry’s stupid fucking suit.It was their one chance to celebrate Henry’s birthday, just the two of them, out at a restaurant that was nice without being stupidly fancy, and Alex wanted to enjoy it. He wanted Henry to enjoy it, wanted him to feel special and loved and cherished on his birthday.But he also wanted to tear the buttons off his stupidly expensive shirt and bite him.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104
Collections: 1000th RWRB Ficstravaganza Celebration!!!!





	everybody wanna know, how it feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/gifts).



> I saw "smut, suits, and dom Henry" and went ABSOLUTELY WILD. It also turned into Birthday Smut? I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Bonus trivia: the title is from the theme song to Suits because I fucking love a pun, rather than it being even remotely relevant 
> 
> Also content note: there is some name-calling in this!

Alex spent all of dinner wanting to rip off Henry’s stupid fucking suit. 

It was their one chance to celebrate Henry’s birthday, just the two of them, out at a restaurant that was  _ nice  _ without being  _ stupidly  _ fancy, and Alex wanted to enjoy it. He wanted Henry to enjoy it, wanted him to feel special and loved and cherished on his birthday. 

But he also wanted to tear the buttons off his stupidly expensive shirt and bite him. 

And dinner was lovely, like it always was, just like the walk back to their home in the cool March evening air was lovely. They walked along the street with fingertips linked, and Alex felt stupidly in love, just happy to be with his boyfriend.

He stopped the second their front door shut behind him, looking up at Henry to see him looking back at him.

“Wine?” Alex asked. Henry snorted.

“We can,” he said. “But I was hoping we could-”

“Good,” Alex said. Henry laughed, but impatience had flared quick and sudden in Alex, and he was past ready to do something about it. 

Henry stopped him with a gentle tug once they crossed the threshold of their room to pull him backwards. Without much finesse, he leant against the closing door and dragged Alex heavy against him, until their joint momentum pushed it shut. 

Alex kissed him, hands moving to press flat on either side of the door, caging Henry in against it. He drank up the moans that fell from Henry’s lips as he let himself be kissed, be ravished. Alex kissed down his throat, moving to the buttons of his still perfectly pressed suit - 

But then they were shifting, and Henry was pushing him back,  _ hard.  _

He stumbled, looking up at Henry to see him with flushed cheeks, but not a single button out of place. Alex swallowed, wanting, aching with the desire to lean in again and kiss him, but Henry had made him stop, and he would always, always listen to Henry.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Henry nodded. 

“I’m taking the lead,” he said, and Alex felt his words fizzle through his skin and go straight to his dick.

“Where do you want me, then?” he asked, hardly a whisper. It didn’t need to be much louder, but he also couldn’t have spoken up if he tried. 

“On the floor,” Henry said. “On your knees.”

Alex felt his stomach flip, all of a sudden so fucking sure where the night was going to go and not minding it in the  _ slightest.  _

He could hardly feel himself breathe as he moved to the centre of the room and knelt, just like Henry told him to. His eyes caught on Henry where he stood looking down at him, and his heart stuttered in his chest _.  _ He watched Henry tuck his hands into his suit pockets like he didn’t have a care in the world, gaze hot and heavy and focused. 

On  _ Alex.  _

“Henry-”

“Did I say you could speak?” Henry said. Alex shut his mouth. 

He shook his head. 

The room fell into a heavy quiet as Henry stepped forward, agonizingly slow, still in his stupidly nice shoes. Alex watched, wordless, as he knelt in front of him. 

Henry’s eyes locked on his as he reached over to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Cool hands slid the cotton off his shoulders, trailing over his skin in a way that felt designed to tease. They moved light, over his collarbones, his shoulders, his arms. He sighed against the touch and let Henry toss his shirt to the side, out of reach. 

And when Henry leant forward to kiss him, slow and all consuming, Alex opened up for him like a flower in bloom. 

He wanted so much,  _ too  _ much - but tonight was about Henry. 

Before long he paused, pulling back and adjusting where he knelt before Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow, feeling a question sparking behind Henry’s closed lips, even before he moved to voice it. 

“What?” Alex asked, mouth dry, as concern started to bubble in his stomach. “Are you okay?”

“Can I tie you up?” Henry asked, finally, and Alex grinned. 

“It’s your birthday,” he said. “You can do whatever you want, baby.”

Henry smiled, and this was his soft, caring smile, even where he had been so stern and commanding a moment ago. It wasn’t the dark and wolfish grin he gave Alex before completely wrecking him, but the one he gave him when he saw Alex made him tea, or when they woke up in the morning. 

It was gross and sappy and Alex loved it. Alex loved  _ him.  _

“Want me to grab the rope?” Alex asked, when he said nothing, but Henry just shook his head, and - 

“Oh,” Alex said, quiet and suddenly incredibly fucking turned on as Henry slipped his tie off from around his neck, and reached out to grab Alex’s hands. 

Henry smiled again, but this time it  _ was  _ dark, sharp and dangerous. 

Alex shook with anticipation. 

It looked like he  _ was  _ going to get wrecked, tonight. 

He felt his breath come faster with each second Henry took to tie him up. Henry worked with deft fingers to tie his hands tight in front of him, and Alex let him, allowing him to position his arms any which way he wanted. He wanted nothing more than what Henry wanted, to be  _ where  _ Henry wanted. 

His chest thud as Henry tightened the tie around his wrists, tugging until his shoulders jerked forward with each pull. Alex sucked in a sharp breath. It was hardly comfortable, not necessarily where he wanted to be for too long - 

And he  _ fucking  _ loved it.

“Colour?” Henry asked. 

“Green,” Alex replied. 

Henry smiled, and leant in to kiss him, with an infinite amount more patience than Alex had ever had in his life. 

So when Henry stood this time, the change in the room was physically palpable. 

Alex was lower than Henry, now, on the floor and  _ below  _ him in every physical and metaphorical sense. It didn’t escape his notice in the slightest that Henry was still fully dressed in his three piece suit, where Alex was half naked, kneeling on the floor. 

It wasn’t like he minded, though. 

He didn’t mind at all. 

Alex swallowed, as Henry looked at him, and said nothing. He had been with Henry for years, now; delicious years of love and care, but also years of fucked hard and taken apart slowly, in the best ways. He knew that Henry liked it when he snapped back, acted like a brat, made him work for it - but tonight, Alex wanted to be  _ good.  _

He stayed silent, watching Henry watch him and feeling small, in the best way. 

But he could only last so long. 

He failed to bite back a whine, chewing at his lip as he struggled to stay quiet. Henry just raised an eyebrow. 

“You look like you want something,” Henry commented, and Alex nodded. 

“Please,” he said, and Henry said nothing, still standing above him in his stupidly attractive suit, watching him get hard and desperate, making him beg without even fucking touching him. 

“Please what?” 

“Please-  _ please,”  _ Alex said, frustrated at his own inability to phrase his desires. Henry raised an eyebrow at him, and Alex groaned. 

“Please- can I- Can you touch me?” 

“If you’re so desperate for it,” Henry said, sighing like he was annoyed, but then in a second he was pushing his leg forward and pressing his shin hard against Alex’s crotch. 

He gasped, reeling with the sudden pressure - 

“Get yourself off if you have to,” he said, and Alex groaned, heat curling through him faster than it ever had before at his words, at the  _ image  _ of it. 

“Henry-”

“If you don’t, you won’t get anything else,” he said, and Alex - 

He couldn’t say no to that.

His hips rubbed forward to press his cock against Henry’s shin, altogether unsatisfying between the thick layer of two pairs of trousers. But at this point he  _ was  _ desperate, and knew as well as anything that Henry wasn’t going to kneel, not tonight. Not while he was in charge. 

This was all he got, for now; he had to rub himself off with hands tied and useless, because that was what Henry wanted- 

And he always got what he wanted. 

Alex gasped, eyes squeezing shut as Henry pressed his leg forward hard. His head ducked forward - 

A hand shot out to grip hard at Alex’s chin. He gasped, eyes fluttering open as Henry’s fingers squeezed just quickly, but  _ tight,  _ as they forced his head backwards until he was looking up at him. Alex’s eyes shut tight again, reeling from the sight of Henry, still suited up as he was, with dark eyes and a stern glare. 

He knew he didn’t have a chance in hell if he caught his eye, but it seemed Henry had other ideas. 

“Eyes on me,” Henry snapped, _ordered,_ _demanded -_

“Baby-”

“Eyes on  _ me,”  _ he said again, and Alex gasped, eyes fluttering open to look at him. 

Because Henry always got what he wanted. 

He looked up at Henry, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. It was so good, too good, but just not enough. He was nearly gagging for it, so desperate for Henry to get on with the rest of the night, whether that was fucking him hard against the wall or laying him down and riding him until he came, and came again, or - 

“Colour?” Henry murmured, and Alex nodded, gasping in a breath. At any other point, Henry would demand an answer, but he waited, patient, and that soft concession made it all the better.

“Green,” Alex said, after a moment, still looking up at Henry, and feeling fire zip through him when he smiled. 

“Good boy,” he said, and Alex nodded, pleased to have done something right. 

Henry tugged him up to stand quickly with a strength that surprised him, and Alex gasped, feeling his dick twitch. He was panting, now, breathing heavily as Henry pushed him none too gently back onto their bed. 

Alex went, both unable and unwilling to hesitate any longer. 

“I want to fuck you,” Henry said, arranging him onto his knees like he was his to use, and fuck, in a way he was - 

“Yeah,” he managed. Henry stayed quiet, still moving him until his ass was up in the air, and his face pressed against the bed, only able to hold himself up with his weight on his elbows in a way that left him completely exposed. He nodded as best as he could with his face dropped against the pillow, wholly on board with the idea, ready to get ruined. 

He shifted as helpfully as he could as Henry tugged his trousers the rest of the way off, shivering as Henry pressed a kiss against his back like a reward. 

Henry pressed his hips forward against him as soon as Alex was naked, and he groaned at the feeling of Henry’s hard cock through the fabric of his trousers, rubbing rough against his skin.

“Your- the  _ suit-” _

“It’s staying on,” Henry said, and Alex moaned, head tilting forward to knock against the duvet beneath him. 

He was okay with that. 

He gasped as lube drizzled onto his back, but Henry didn’t leave him time to adjust before pressing a finger into him, in one slow motion. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he moaned, and Henry laughed, sounding mean. Alex bit back a frankly embarrassing noise, hips stuttering back against Henry’s hand, pushing as far as he could to try and rub up against him. He was desperate, he knew he was desperate, because Henry called him desperate and it was  _ true -  _

“You slut,” Henry muttered, and Alex moaned, pressing his hips backwards harder still. 

“Yeah,” he said, again, nodding, “Yours.”

“Mm,” Henry agreed. His hands tightened on his hips almost painfully, with the crescents of his nails digging sharp into the skin. “ _ Mine.”  _

Alex wanted to scream when he heard the zip of his trousers, delighting in the sound of Henry taking himself into his hand. It was out of sight but so, so obvious with each noise that fell from his lips. 

“Maybe I’ll just come on your back,” he mused. Alex whined. 

“Fuck me,” he said, with more force than he thought he was capable of. 

“Don’t be bratty.” 

“You’re the one being a-”

Henry pushed another finger into him, and Alex cried out, dick leaking more precum down onto their sheets. He shivered. 

It was a rush, then, of Henry pressing all of his fingers in deeper, avoiding his prostate on purpose, and Alex trying to breathe so he didn’t pass out before Henry fucked him. Henry had been teasing when he called him desperate, probably, but he  _ was.  _ There was something about the promise of being used to make him feel good, to exist for what  _ he  _ wanted, that sent Alex closer to the edge of an orgasm without even having been touched. 

So when Henry finally pressed into him, the rough fabric of his suit pressing against the curve of his ass, Alex was halfway to a religious experience. 

He babbled out something unintelligible, and then Henry was taking it as the permission it was to  _ move _ . Alex nearly cried out, as Henry fucked him, rubbing against his prostate with no rhyme or reason or rhythm as he started to fuck him in earnest.

He was surprised to feel Henry’s hands brush through his hair before they were tightening, hard, tugging backwards and making him groan. 

“Make me come,” he ordered, so fucking in control it hurt, even when he was fucking into Alex hard. He couldn’t see him but knew without a doubt that he’d be doing that thing where he bit his lip and - 

“So good to me, baby,” Alex moaned, shifting his hips backwards to meet Henry’s every thrust into him, “You fuck me so well, the best fucking dom in the world, baby,  _ baby-” _

He could hear Henry breathing heavily behind him, hips moving faster and faster as he started to chase his own orgasm, fucking Alex like he was something to use, every inch the slut Henry had said he was - 

_ “Alex _ -” Henry cried, hips stuttering with a loud shout before he was coming hard, pressing Alex harder against the bed, hand in the back of his hair tightening almost painfully and pushing him against the pillow. 

“Shit,  _ shit, fuck! _ ” Alex cursed, head turning to the side to breathe. He broke off into a sharp cry as Henry reached around him without hesitation, jerking him off fast and hard and messy and desperate and - 

Alex screamed as he came, shivering and twitching with sharp spikes of pleasure that shot through every inch of him without stopping. Henry was whispering  _ something  _ in his ear, breath coming soft and gentle against the sensitive skin, and it could have been praise, or just his name, over, and over again.

  
  


“My god,” Henry said, finally, and Alex nodded. He winced as Henry pulled out, but Henry peppered soft kisses along his back as he did.

“Jesus,” Alex muttered, wincing at the ache of his entire body as Henry turned him over, untying him and moving his arms slowly and carefully. 

He could still feel the ghost of Henry’s fingertips tight in his hair, the tight hold of his hands on his hips, the soreness in his shoulders and wrists and back and an ache deep within him that only ever came after Henry fucked him hard. 

He was  _ absolutely  _ going to have bruises on him.

“So good, darling,” Henry whispered, as he moved him onto his back, drawing a tissue over him that Alex hadn’t even seen him grab. Alex snorted at the feeling of fabric rubbing against him, hand gripping lightly in Henry’s suit sleeve. 

“Let’s get you out of this, hm?” he said, and Henry nodded, chest still heaving for breath. 

Alex smiled at him, so fucking fond, as Henry let him slowly peel of layers of the suit he had worn all night. It was decidedly less neat, now, and Alex grimaced at the small dotting spill of lube on the waistcoat.

“I’ll get it dry cleaned,” Henry murmured, when Alex pointed it out, and helped Alex to wrangle his shirt off his chest. 

Alex dumped the clothes unceremoniously onto the ground, making a note to neaten up the next day, before a hand on his waist tugged him closer. He turned to see Henry with his eyes drifted shut, looking halfway to sleep already, and completely adorable. 

“I’m not being very good to you now, am I,” Henry said, yawning. It was less of a question and more of a statement, but Alex shrugged, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and settling into his arms. 

“You need aftercare too, sometimes,” he said. “We take care of each other.”

Henry smiled, opening his eyes and looking at him long enough that Alex paused, taking a moment to look back. He watched as Henry tilted his head where it lay on the pillow, blond hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“We should take a bath,” Henry said, after a moment, and Alex nodded.

“In a minute. Cuddle me.”

“You always say that, and then you sleep through the night covered in cum.”

“Shh,” Alex whispered, batting a hand towards Henry’s face and ignoring the scoff. “You fucked me too hard for me to move right now.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“I was very good, today.”

“You were,” Henry said. “You always are.”

“Even when I’m a brat?”

“Always, Alex.”

He stopped, looking up at Henry, to find his eyes on him again. 

“You’re always good to me,” Henry said again, sounding so earnest it hurt. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, feeling something fiery in his chest. Not the desire lingering from what they had just done, but something altogether more passionate, that he would call  _ love.  _ “You deserve it. Especially on your birthday.”

Henry just smiled, and kissed him, like he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies
> 
> also in honour of the song title being from the theme to suits: meghan markle is a gem #AbolishTheMonarchy


End file.
